The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 April 2019
23:56-53 That does not fit Marshall's current character whatsoever, YIS. 23:57-02 This is a result of TSM-XG3L's style. 23:57-03 Random unknown chick* 23:57-13 I feel as if RUC should become Lalisa. 23:57-16 He was dark back then. 23:57-28 shadow the hedgehog as marshall rooke 23:57-40 Anyone remember Lalisa? That random chick that was in the RP for three replies, yet we had detailed and long conversations about her. 23:57-44 Now he's a hothead. 23:57-46 why 23:57-57 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 23:57-58 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 23:57-59 Yes, let's use her as a human shield. 23:58-05 anyone remember richard? 23:58-16 I feel as if RS should be found dead in the next episode. 23:58-17 the guy that had like 3 different RPers then disappeared? 23:58-20 Due to the angels. 23:58-24 remember when richard was rick sanchez from a universe without the letter c 23:58-27 but he never left the lab! 23:58-33 Time skip! 23:58-41 He left during the attack and is to be found brutally murdered. 23:58-47 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 23:59-03 Welcome, Octopus Wizard. 23:59-03 Tell me, you still got the shit from last night? 23:59-16 Yeh brub 23:59-22 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 23:59-24 Drugs, I presume. 23:59-28 Yeh 23:59-35 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 23:59-40 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 23:59-56 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 23:59-57 Send me the good shit in PM. 00:00-25 remember how marshall is running around with a gunshot wound 00:00-28 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 00:00-31 The semi-truck appeared to be strangely clean and even a little advanced. On the side, there was an emblem of a beaker encased in the letter "A". 00:00-31 "What does the A stand for?" Atticus asked. 00:00-31 "Alchemilia Corporation," The man laughed. "Multi-billion dollar corporation. I'm the CEO, Gabriel Alchemilia." 00:00-44 He healed, Downtown Freezy. 00:00-44 chad gabe 00:00-50 was still 5'11 or something 00:00-59 Remember how they all saw a demon and they just forgot about the shit randomly? 00:01-12 remember how that was literally xeren 00:01-14 "I have detected a noise of unclear origin" Chris suddenly exclaimed. "I must remain here in order to investigate." 00:01-14 Melissa also heard a noise from the woods. It sounded like footsteps. 00:01-14 Chris moved away from the group and towards the noise. He saw some sort of structure and a figure slowly walking, hunched over as if they were limping. 00:01-14 Melissa walked closer to Chris, looking over at the odd figure. 00:01-14 The figure looked up at them and saw a few more people nearby. He glared at Chase and Mellissa, wondering what they were doing here. 00:01-37 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:01-40 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:01-44 Literally Xeren 00:01-48 our RPing sucked back then 00:01-52 sorry i wrecked your building xeren 00:01-54 look, 00:02-00 i shall adopt Wellington 00:02-03 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 00:02-15 @korra yeh brub 00:02-18 you cant if hes Chase's character 00:02-23 sorry i wrecked your building Obama 00:02-34 Uh, hi?" he said to them. 00:02-34 "Hello, what brings you here?" asked Chris. 00:02-34 Melissa asked him, "Who are you?" 00:02-34 The figure slowly limped to a tree stump, sat down and said "I'm Marshall Rooke, 14 years old and expert survivalist." He groaned. "You guys got any medicine? I hurt my leg." Marshall attempted to stand up but struggled so he remained on his tree stump. 00:02-34 So un-Marshall-like I'm going to cry. 00:02-34 sorry i wrecked your buildings George W Bush 00:02-44 14 YEARS LD 00:02-46 OLD* 00:02-55 wtf 00:02-57 He is 14? 00:02-59 Lmao. 00:03-02 14 young af 00:03-02 I thought he was round 17 myself. 00:03-05 ^ 00:03-12 Change his age immediately 00:03-20 who is 14 00:03-31 barack obama 00:03-39 is 00:03-43 Lmao. 00:04-26 i myself rememba when his name be Michael Haptic 00:04-37 let it burn like georgie bushie 00:05-12 True 00:05-13 you gotta put them other chumps on the back burner 00:05-14 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:05-18 whats going on with episode 9? 00:05-18 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:05-28 Its gay 00:05-35 "Well, we're kind of lost ourselves, so we can't help you much here. There is a truck farther back that the driver is going to take us somewhere," Atticus said. "Maybe you can come with us?" 00:05-35 Marshall looked up and smiles to say, "Thanks, I appreciate the help. Please, tell me when I need to get ready. Well, I think I am actually. One of my friends has my things." 00:05-35 Melissa walked over to Marshall smiling at the injured boy trying to give him some comfort. "Will you need help getting to the truck?" 00:05-35 Marshall-Atticus-Melissa loved triangle confirmed. 00:05-36 Its gay 00:05-42 -.- 00:05-54 atticus-melissa love triangle 00:05-56 -.- is to be suppressed 00:05-56 sounds good 00:06-01 ^ 00:06-04 Yep 00:06-08 they are brother and sister 00:06-11 good indeed 00:06-16 "what are you doing step bro" 00:06-19 but instead it's 00:06-19 half bro 00:06-24 Wtf, a se lf insert! 00:06-26 self 00:06-41 Atticus and Melissa both love Marshall. 00:06-44 they have always been half siblings 00:06-45 Damned self inserts 00:06-52 they are still siblings 00:07-01 Damned self inserts 00:07-02 atticus x melissa though 00:07-03 high quality 00:07-06 ^ 00:07-07 leave 00:07-08 High 00:07-09 disgusting 00:07-31 not as bad as Chad Boomer 00:07-33 am i right tkf 00:07-33 As told IRL, Messenger of Heaven, Ep9 is waiting on a single reply and then we'll close it! (blobcatangery) 00:07-33 We choose to start Ep 10, while waiting for that and I am currently writing an opener. 00:07-38 high quality like my �� 00:07-52 Sup 00:07-55 when is chad boomer being added to tdl 00:07-55 sup 00:08-00 "What the heck was that?" Marshall asked. 00:08-00 Immediately replace heck with hell. 00:08-06 frick 00:08-21 Rooke x Devling 00:08-48 i think there's something wrong with me cause 00:08-48 all i see is death 00:08-48 everytime i go outside i look like 00:08-48 i've been doing meth 00:09-01 ^ 00:09-04 "That is of no importance to you," replied the guy. "I am Oliver Baldwin, native son of Rodina. I thought traffic laws were better enforced here." He tsked. "Although, I am partly to blame as well. I may not have been paying adequate attention to the road, a very unintelligent action on my part. Given the fact you are only partly to blame for the incident, I shall forgive you for this attack. What type of excursion are you on, if I may ask?" 00:09-04 Some random fuck. 00:09-11 it do be like that sometimes 00:09-13 and i don't know why 00:09-13 i feel like shit 00:09-13 i b will not /b see a therapist 00:09-21 ^ 00:09-26 Come now, let's see that TKFian reply. 00:10-07 and i sleep for nineteen hours on a thursday afternoon 00:10-15 and every now and then i cough up blood 00:10-16 ^ 00:10-20 and i don't know what to do 00:10-23 ^ 00:10-36 Look, 00:10-56 Wellington x Whitesmith 00:11-02 https://the-demons-light.fandom.com/f/p/3100000000000000112 just discovered this 00:11-10 canon 00:11-11 except isn't he like 15 00:11-26 i don't know why chase put Big Gabe in the parallel universe 00:11-41 chase is actually 3000+ 00:11-42 Look, 00:11-53 TDL-EoT crossover 00:11-56 Gabriel aimed the gun at Marshall's head, finger on the trigger, when he heard a beeping sound coming from a pager on his belt. He ignored it, and kept a steady aim. 00:11-56 Just pull the fucken trigger. 00:11-58 chase is Andre "Ice Cold" 3000 00:12-02 not fucking canon 00:12-22 is 00:12-25 gay 00:12-33 Imma write in this beginning. 00:12-45 replied to the parallel universe rp 00:12-51 Me too 00:12-53 http://prntscr.com/nhrgu4 Review. 00:13-21 Marshall looked up at Gabriel and the gun he held to his head, his heart beginning to beat fast. "There is NO need to do this. I've done nothing that warrants death. Please..please don't do this." 00:13-21 Marshall ain't gonna say that. 00:13-26 I see the skeleton of my original reply here and there, 00:13-28 but sure TKF. 00:13-29 Add it in. 00:13-40 i like reading about atticus laying in a comfy bed :) 00:13-42 he deserves it 00:13-42 is melissa linked 00:13-49 Yes. 00:13-51 no she's melissa 00:14-14 Anyways, it was added. 00:14-14 I will now work on the Ep 9 ending. 00:14-30 only time i've linked something in TDL rp was Kieka since no one's read TDL novel besides the people who stole characters from established authors, yknow 00:15-00 Why are they not asking Marshall Rooke to wake up, @Korra? 00:15-11 They ain't gonna be in the same room, hmph. 00:15-12 atticus is her brother 00:15-39 Yes they would 00:15-40 i'm a flying reptile, a pterodactyl on adderall 00:15-56 Dividing curtains? Hmph. 00:16-04 Perhaps. 00:16-08 when is the Savannah thing gonna be ready? 00:16-09 Why would they be in the same room? 00:16-18 Tonnes of people are hospitalized, the city was just assaulted 00:16-28 Theory: MoH is Melissa and Korra is Atticus. 00:16-31 Doubtful that there's a lot of room for them to be together 00:16-40 True, Quinto 00:16-46 yeah 00:16-49 Because they are brothers, DTF. 00:16-52 Just started writing on it again, MoH. 00:16-59 ~ I got a crib in Florida has joined the chat ~ 00:17-02 can I see it? 00:17-07 ~ I got a crib in Florida has been banned by South Ferry ("Abusing multiple accounts") ~ 00:17-08 ~ I got a crib in Florida has left the chat ~ 00:17-08 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 00:17-19 ~ And I don't even stay there has joined the chat ~ 00:17-22 hehehe 00:17-23 ~ And I don't even stay there has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("Sockpuppet.") ~ 00:17-24 ~ And I don't even stay there has left the chat ~ 00:17-33 i live 00:17-43 in a constant state of fear and misery 00:18-01 Null will meet Alchemilia in a later episode, and have a convo. 00:18-06 do you miss me 00:18-09 anymore 00:18-09 Atticus and Marshall are brothers. 00:18-12 anymore 00:18-21 atticus and marshall are lovers 00:18-53 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:18-58 Marshicus is getting real. But only as a friendship. 00:19-02 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:19-04 Let's have this episode have Atticus and Marshall be out. 00:19-16 Then, Melissa, Wellington, Steve, Richard can have a regular day. 00:19-21 Conversations, meeting people, etc. 00:19-36 We learn more of the angels this episode. 00:19-39 eras: 00:19-39 shit gabriel - scholar who does magic 00:19-39 shit gabriel II - evil and likes demons, business owner 00:19-39 Big Gabe - 6'6 00:19-43 Who tf is Richard? 00:19-49 Richard is someone with Steve in the lab. 00:20-06 Richard is possibly dead 00:20-10 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:20-13 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:21-05 they are conrads but they are not brothers 00:21-22 "conrads" 00:21-24 that's a name 00:21-30 the word you're looking for is comrade 00:21-57 Freezy shushup about my spelling 00:22-06 you know how I get about it by now 00:22-07 Atticus and Marshall shall adventure more and expand their friendship, because in the last few RP hours, all they've had is a weird face-paced homeless adventure. 00:22-21 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:22-23 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:22-29 Does anyone know what those things are called that you throw? They look like small rugby balls but they have some kind of bat like thing that you hold them with. They are meant to be light and speedy and meant to whoosh through the air fast and far. 00:22-53 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:22-55 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:22-57 um 00:22-58 Huh 00:23-06 Heaven, 00:23-09 reply to the R.P. 00:23-17 Then, Quinton1721 will reply. 00:23-21 I think I know, Syde 00:23-22 1 sec 00:23-26 Marshicus are in the same room for convience, they were together. 00:23-57 YES Marshicus is official; and now everyone'll use it. 00:24-03 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:24-17 We ain't going a gay ship. 00:24-22 *doing 00:24-23 ignore the semicolon 00:24-34 It ain't a gay ship. 00:24-40 Marshicus is a friendship 00:24-43 It's a friendship 00:24-44 Do not make assumptions 00:24-46 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:25-04 omg kora is a homofobe 00:25-27 I can't feel my leg oww 00:25-36 F 00:25-39 She's dying 00:25-47 You're expecting us to ask why. 00:25-57 no? 00:27-18 Come now Heav. 00:27-20 Reply at once. 00:27-27 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:27-33 I'm dying inside 00:27-33 And all I see are demons 00:27-47 If you cannot reply, I will. 00:28-20 What even is our Ghetto? Is it just a generic ghetto with apartment buildings and nothing interesting. 00:28-26 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 00:28-39 hi 00:28-45 Welcome, Alex.sapre. 00:29-02 It's got mafias, Quinton1721. :) 00:29-41 Mafia's of what? 00:29-45 of gangs 00:29-52 Ignore the ' 00:30-12 Come now, let's see it, ya hear me. 00:30-19 Reply at once. 00:30-19 Likely your generic mafia families like you'd find in prohibition era NYC 00:30-35 So suits and tophats Mafia. 00:30-41 Gay mafias? Italian mafias? Russian mafias? 00:31-11 The moon landing's fake 00:31-16 They never went to space 00:31-19 Our president's a clone 00:31-27 He always gets replaced 00:31-31 True, true. 00:31-32 ~ ToxicSun2 has joined the chat ~ 00:31-40 There are 2 Donald Trumps. The one in the red tie is the real one. 00:31-45 And the one in the blue tie isn't. 00:32-06 http://prntscr.com/nhrl6r Review. 00:32-10 flex like david icke 00:32-14 The blue tie is a more collected, Telepromter Donald Trump. This is the Donald Trump that uses @POTUS. Red tie is the loud one who says outrageous things, and uses @RealDonaldTrump. 00:32-57 Add that reply. 00:32-58 Absolutely true. 00:33-03 Correct! 00:33-07 Said review? 00:33-15 good 00:33-15 Add that reply. 00:33-29 This was completely written by OW, 00:33-31 of course. 00:33-47 Lots of it, sure. 00:33-56 The Demon's Light Episode 9: Exit Music 00:34-02 However, this is a skeleton of my original reply. 00:34-27 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:34-37 The Demon's Light Episode 9.5: Who Shot Baptiste Rousseau? 00:34-43 Sure. 00:35-32 I feel as if we should have unoriginal images on the wiki 00:35-41 The Demon's Light Episode 0.5: When Atticus Met Lisa 00:36-03 Remember, pre-concussion Atticus was an unfaithful, cocky snob 00:36-49 Pitiful 5'9 fellow. 00:36-58 ~ ToxicSun2 has left the chat ~ 00:36-58 i'm 5'9 :( 00:37-05 Hmph. 00:37-07 Who tf is Harrison? 00:37-11 It's over for you, DTF. 00:37-14 Harrison/Piercy. 00:37-17 CS' characters. 00:37-20 WHo? 00:37-26 Last name? 00:37-53 Provost 00:38-29 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 00:39-28 If Heaven/Quinton does not reply by 10:00 PM, 00:39-30 I shall reply. 00:40-05 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:40-07 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:40-12 that's too long 00:40-15 make it 9pm 00:40-17 nyc time 00:40-20 Nah. 00:40-26 EST time. 00:40-29 pls 00:41-41 Harry is obviously a 55 year old Harry Potter. 00:41-50 IKR 00:42-17 Harry? 00:42-24 Episode 0.4: Harry and Wellingtons. 00:42-38 Harrison Provost 00:42-48 I'm going to modify the outlines to make them look less like wrinkles. 00:43-18 Onwards, Karoliners! 00:43-25 Push them back through the gates of hell! 00:44-52 WE NEED TO NAMe Episode 9. 00:45-05 Exit Music